1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet with electrical locks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cabinet with drawers having locking mechanisms including manual mode and electrical mode is disclosed in TW 1262980 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,067. Generally, the cabinet has a longitudinal track which is able to move up and down for locking or unlocking the drawers, and a manual lifting mechanism and an electrical lifting mechanism are connected with the longitudinal track respectively to be utilized to lift the longitudinal track up for unlocking the drawers.
However, when one of the manual lifting mechanism or the electrical lifting mechanism is utilized, the other one of the manual lifting mechanism or the electrical lifting mechanism may be lifted too. Thus, the electrical lifting mechanism including motor may be damaged. In other words, the electrical lifting mechanism may be damaged when being lifted forcedly.